


Dream prompt fills

by hestherewithme (orphan_account)



Series: Dream prompts [1]
Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2018-07-26 06:29:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 18,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7563835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/hestherewithme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have the privilege of discussing Lynne's (AKA stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com) CC dreams with her, and then I try my best to turn them into ficlets. Since it happened more than once, I wanted to dedicate a series on Ao3 to them.</p><p>They are all unrelated, and may even be AU's. Read on and I hope you enjoy the brilliance Lynne's subconious has to offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1

[Lynne](http://stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com), I’m envious of your dreaming capabilities, and what I would give to make these dreams of yours a reality. However, I tried my best to make it into a ficlet. With loads of love, here’s ~1,000 words of CC fluff. 

“I don’t think our next guests need any introduction, but I’m gonna do it anyway.” Ellen said over the applause, “You may recognize their names from some best-selling books and award winning Broadway shows. Please welcome Chris Colfer and Darren Criss.”  
  
A loud cheer broke out as Darren and Chris made their way towards the center of the stage, and they both gave Ellen a hug and sat close together on the couch provided, with hands intertwined between them. 

  
“So. How’s it going, guys?” Ellen began, as soon as the last of the whoops from the audience faded out.   
  
“It’s great.” Darren responded, and quickly added, “How about you? How’s Portia?”  
  
“She’s good. Thanks for asking.”   
  
“And Chris, how about you?” she continued, raising her eyebrows. She must have remembered how Chris had personally called her requesting this interview.   
  
“I’m good.” Chris reassured her, and it must have been the genuineness in the way he answered, because Ellen smiled in response.   
  
After a couple of easy, open-ended questions about their latest projects, Ellen asked “So, I just got the message that we’ve got some time, and uh- I was hoping we could hear the story of you guys first met?”  
  
A series of “awws” erupted from the audience, with some exclamations of “YES!”, to which Darren grinned, and Chris jokingly rolled his eyes.   
  
“I’m sure you’ve all heard it a thousand times.” Darren said both to the camera and to the members of the audience. “But you probably haven’t heard everything.” Darren added dramatically.   
  
Chris smiled and let him begin because he knew how much Darren loved telling that story. 

And Chris loved listening to it.  
  
“Well, I auditioned for Glee back before Kurt was even a character. But, it didn’t work out.”  
  
“For the better.” Ellen interjected.   
  
“Definitely.” Darren confirmed, before continuing, “Then when I tried out again, for Blaine, they called me in for a chemistry test and reading, which they needed to do before they could confirm anything.”   
  
Darren glanced at Chris, who nodded as though to tell him to carry on, and so he did.   
  
“Some of you may know, I was Harry Potter in a play I did back in college, and it was on Youtube back then.”   
  
Some cheering and a couple of giggles made Darren look at the television in front of him, which had the same image that was currently projected behind him. It was a cap from _A Very Potter Musical_.   
  
“Yup. There I am. And _this_ guy had actually seen it.” Darren informed, pointing at Chris at the end of his statement.  
  
“You did?” Ellen asked Chris.  
  
“Yeah. I remember I tried telling him that and he thought I was lying.” Chris told her.   
  
“I couldn’t believe him at the time. He was a big deal. A beloved character on a hit T.V show, and I was this struggling actor who’d just gotten rid of his ‘fro to audition for a guest role.” Darren protested.   
  
“You looked very handsome.” Chris whispered, forgetting momentarily that his mic was still on.   
  
Before Chris could be too embarrassed by that, Darren caught everyone’s attention by going on with his story.  
  
“But then he quoted lines from it, word for word. I remember the weirdest part was that he quoted most of the stuff that I’d written.” Darren said. That tidbit of information still made him smile.  
  
“I made such a fool of myself there.” Chris confessed. “They’d kept who it was on the down-low at the time, and when I saw him walk in I freaked out.”   
  
Darren shook his head, after all this time, still unable to imagine how _Chris_ had been the one who was too overwhelmed to speak.   
  
“Anyways, after we had this moment of mutual ‘fan-boying’, our agents, and the writers wanted us to get to work. So they told us to try out a scene.” Darren said. “It was one that never made the cut, but I remember it was really sweet. Where Kurt and Blaine first became friends or something like that.”  
  
“The writers probably thought they hit a gold-mine in terms of chemistry, right?” Ellen inquired.   
  
Darren chuckled, and let Chris answer now.   
  
“Yeah.But a lot of people used to get tired of listening to us talk. Even when we filmed the first performance of _Teenage Dream_ ; they kept telling me to stop smiling so much, that Kurt wasn’t in a good place, he’d be worried about getting caught, etcetera…but I couldn’t help it…”  
  
Chris glanced at another image broadcast on the screen behind them. It was a clip this time; a silent capture of  _Teenage Dream_. With Darren dancing those classic Blaine moves and his own nineteen-year-old self looking utterly, and completely enraptured.   
  
“Yeah. See that?” Chris pointed out. 

The video froze moments after Chris spoke, pausing on his face: his softened expression and slightly tilted head.

“That wasn’t Kurt at all. I think I _knew_ that day. That I needed to spend every moment with this guy. It wasn’t even some dumb crush. I was too far gone, and it showed.” Chris said, shrugging unashamedly.   
  
Ellen seemed pleasantly surprised listening to Chris talk so openly about his feelings. The previous times she’d met him, he seemed too careful to do that, almost as though he didn’t want to share. But now she could see how untrue that notion was.  
  
Darren blushed, covering his face with his hand, but he was unable to cover the huge grin that refused to go anywhere.  
  
“Me too.” Darren murmured back, squeezing Chris’ hand.  
  
Ellen was beaming now, encouraging them to continue.  
  
“Right, so… I’ve always said how a friend had bailed, and that’s why I invited Chris to this Sutton Foster concert that night…and that _was_ what I’d told Chris at the time. I couldn’t even wait until the next day.” Darren said, pausing for the chuckles from the audience. “I excused myself from the reading, and called this friend of a friend, who got me those tickets.”  
  
“So a Sutton Foster concert for a first date?” Ellen said playfully.  
  
“Yeah, but he took me to dinner first.” Chris corrected, and giggled with the audience. 

The sound melted Darren’s heart.   
  
Blushing again, Darren stumbled into his next words. “I-I can’t remember the name of the place, but they had the worst pasta. I thought Chris would hate me after that.”  
  
“We barely ate anyway.” Chris said comfortingly. “We just kept talking. I think we were late for the concert too, because we lost track of time.”  
  
Chris had never laughed that much in his entire life than he did in those few hours at that restaurant with Darren. He had wished with all his might that morning when he first saw Darren enter the reading room, that the day would never end. And when Darren invited him, it was impossible to say no.   
  
And it was that very evening when Chris realized he needed to be a part of Darren’s life from that day onwards. 

“The concert was brilliant though, all the credit goes to Ms. Foster for that. She’s just this remarkable talent.” Darren said, snapping Chris out of his thoughts. 

“Yeah, she’s just— she’s amazing.” Ellen agreed.   
  
“She was playing songs from _Wish_ at the time.” Darren reminded everyone, hoping it would jog someone’s memory. “Umm… _Warm All Over_ , and _On My Way_?” 

“Ooh, Darren which song was the one where you reached over and grabbed my hand?” Chris wondered aloud.   
  
“Uh, the…” Darren frowned slightly, humming the song, and tried to recall the lyrics. “Oh yeah… _I never cared much for moonlit skies…I never winked back at fireflies…But now that the stars are in your eyes._ ”  
  
“ _I’m beginning to see the light…_ ” Chris finished.  
  
“And I suppose that was our impromptu concert.” Ellen said to her audience. “So, let me get this right, he just held your hand right there?”  
  
“Yeah. And I haven’t let go since.” Chris said to Ellen, whilst looking at Darren, who was unable to cover his smile this time.   
  
“Well, isn’t that just the sweetest thing ever.” Ellen asked rhetorically. “Honestly, I think half of my producers are just melting from the cuteness.”

  
Chris and Darren both burst out laughing at that, but they both knew if it hadn’t happened that way, it would have happened at another moment and another place, and would have managed to be just as spectacular.


	2. #2

“Hey, sweetheart. Did you hear anything back from the agent yet?” Chris asked, putting the groceries into their place.

Darren shook his head and pouted to express his disappointment.

They’d both auditioned for a couple of roles in a small TV film on some kids channel. It wasn’t exactly some award-winning show, but it was a job. As recent graduates, they didn’t have the benefit of picking and choosing.

Not that Darren saw it that way. 

In his eyes, Chris was the most talented person he’d ever met. Astoundingly gifted at acting and singing. In their second year of university together, Chris had shown Darren some of his written work and Darren was sure that was the day he’d fallen in love.

Chris put the last plastic bag away and gave Darren a hug, bending down a little to reach his seated boyfriend. They’d been together for three years now. Darren was almost too easy to fall for. Chris didn’t think there was anyone who should have a shot at fame and fortune than Darren. The fact that Darren insisted he didn’t care about either of those things only furthered Chris’ belief that he deserved it.

* * *

In the next week they’d gotten a call that both of them received a part in the film. Not the main roles they auditioned for, but they were fairly important characters. It was a huge deal that both of them had received the parts and Darren insisted they celebrate.

But Chris broke the share of bad news. “The agent insisted that we keep the fact that we’re together quiet.”

“What?” Darren asked, furrowing his eyebrows in a way that Chris had always found adorable.

“He thinks that it’ll help our reputation there, especially since it’ll be a chance to meet executives.”

Darren nodded before asking, “You want to say no?”

“I feel like we should, but we could use this…” Chris trailed off.

“Yeah. What’s important that _we_ know. It’s something between us.”

Chris broke out into a smirk. “And I suppose it’ll be a feat in itself that we keep our hands to ourselves. I mean, remember the last time we worked together.”

Darren remembered it very well. All he could say was the rest of their theater buddies learned to knock thrice on every possible storage closet.

* * *

Darren loved filming. He loved putting all his years of study to use, and watching Chris do the same was just an added bonus. Their characters were some form of enemies, and Darren thought they did a pretty good job of portraying them.

However, within the few months of filming, both he and Chris had gotten the occasional admonishment from the director: “Quit your flirting, boys! You’re supposed to be at each others throats!”

Eventually, she realized that actually made their characters a little more interesting, giving them a subtle backstory that nobody would ever be provided, but may wonder about. It gave their stories depth, Chris figured from a writer’s point of view.

They’d done as they were told. They didn’t talk to anyone about the fact that they were together, or that they were even gay. They understood how this industry worked and knew how to play the game.

But through the course of filming, they’d met countless wonderful people. Darren was automatically friends with everyone, that’s just who he was. From the extras to the cameramen.  Everyone who came into contact with him was naturally charmed, and Chris didn’t blame them.

Darren noticed that Chris picked the people he talked to with care. Those who had free time and happened to listen. They’d worked on many sets before and gave Chris numbers of their own acquaintances that would help further both his and Darren’s careers.

* * *

They were in their last few days of filming. 

It was one of the fight scenes that the director felt could have been done with a little more zeal. Both Chris and Darren had to deliver their own respective typical pre-fight speeches, accompanied with banter before actually engaging in the fight.

“ _We’ve crossed paths like this many times, but this is one fight you will not make it out of._ ” Darren sneered, trying not to laugh. This script was just too much at times.

“ _We’ll see about that, my tiny foe_ ,” Chris said, almost too seriously. “ _I have already taken your friends out, and you won’t escape this time._ ”

They went through the rest of their lines with ease and jumped into the fight sequence. The prop swords were always fun to use, and Darren tried his best to not hurt Chris by accident.

“AND CUT!” a booming voice said, stopping the scene. “I think we got it you guys, its a wrap. Nice job.”

After making sure the scene was over, Darren began to clap, showing every member of the cast and crew their appreciation. Chris put his sword away and motioned Darren to come closer, offering him a hug.

As he pulled Darren close he whispered, “I thought our last couple of days at work warranted a hug at least.”

Darren couldn’t resist it. He never could when Chris was this close to him. 

Darren casually went in for a kiss but missed terribly. He was so off, he didn’t manage to come into contact with Chris’ face. 

For a moment, he thought that Chris had moved away on purpose, but Chris hadn’t even realized what Darren was doing.

However, Chris figured it out a moment later and after noticing the slight look of hurt on Darren’s face no force on earth could have stopped him from doing what he did.

Before Darren could turn away, he grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss. And this wasn’t any easily misinterpreted screen kiss. Darren made sure of that, pulling Chris impossibly closer by softly threading his fingers through Chris’ hair.

When they pulled apart, Chris glanced at the crowd, terrified but not the least bit regretful about what he’d done. That didn’t stop the blush from rising up to his ears and across his cheeks. Darren looked similarly flustered, but had a self-assured grin on his face.

They were surprised to see only a few people cared about what they’d done, with some confused looks directed at them.

Before either he or Darren could say anything a booming voice from the back broke the silence. “HA! I told you they were screwing each other, Jerry. You owe me twenty bucks!”


	3. #3

“Chuck’s really letting you name this one,” Chris said, driving up to the GPS-indicated exit on the highway.

“Yup. We had a deal. I can’t believe he’s actually going through with it, though.”

“Wait? Am I hearing this correctly? Your brother made a deal with you to let you name his kid?”

“It was so long ago, and it was just after a random fight we’d had. But it was a big one. I remember how angry mom and dad were, especially at Chuck.”

“What’d he do?” Chris asked, noticing how Darren’s voice had gotten solemn all of a sudden.

“Oh, it was nothing. He made fun of me, I called him names, we got into a little argument, and then figured it out…”

* * *

“Darren! Help your brother clean the dishes!” Cerina called up the flight of stairs, hoping her younger son would hear her before she had to go marching to his bedroom herself.

“Okay!”

A minute later, Darren stomped down to the kitchen where his older brother was washing up the dinner plates.

“You just have to dry them…” Chuck said.

Darren picked up a clean cloth and proceeded to stack the dishes his brother handed to him, after drying them.

“Why does mom make us do the dishes together every time we fight?” Darren asked, hoping that the couple of years of wisdom Chuck had on him would provide him with an answer.

“No f-ing clue,” Chuck said, looking behind his shoulder to make sure his mom wasn’t there to catch his semi-foul language. “she probably thinks this is gonna help…”

Chuck knew something was wrong when Darren didn’t reply. A non-talkative Darren was probably the biggest indicator of his little brother’s unhappy disposition.

“Hey.” Chuck started, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make fun of you. You’d make an awesome _Aladdin_ , or even _Ariel_ or _Mulan_. I don’t care whichever one you wanna be.”

“Well, just to make _Mom_ happy…I didn’t mean it either. You’re a better brother than most people have.” Darren said, not quite meeting Chuck’s eyes.

“And you’re not a complete…well, I’m not repeating those words just in case mom’s listening in…I’m sorry. Again.”

“You gotta make it up to me…” Darren said with a gleam in his eye and a hopeful smile.

“What!?” Chuck said, turning the tap of warm water off.

“Yeah…”

“Fine. What?” he said, beginning to dry his hands.

“Well, cleaning my room for a week sounded pretty good, but I’m thinking something much bigger…”

“Darren…”

“For making fun of my Disney obsession, I will take your firstborn son,” Darren said, adding an evil laugh for dramatic effect.

Chuck replied thoughtfully, “What if I don’t have a firstborn son?”

“Then your second born son…whichever order the son happens.”

“How come you wouldn’t want to take a daughter?”

“Aw, come on Chuck. I’m not that cruel.”

* * *

“Rosemary! Your uncles are here!” Chuck yelled, and Chris noticed how eerily similar he sounded to Cerina. Then again, he was her son. 

The sound of little feet running were accompanied with a squeal as the front door opened and they greeted Chuck and his little girl.

“Hey,” Chuck said, “Thank you guys so much for coming over.” 

“No problem. I mean, why wouldn’t I want to babysit my favorite niece.” Darren replied, picking up the toddler and swinging her around. Chris couldn’t help feel his heart melt at that.  

Chris stepped inside the house, and began taking his jacket off and putting it on the nearest coat rack. “So you’re headed to the hospital?” 

“Yeah, in a little while. The missus just needs to pack an extra pair of clothes and we’re off.” Chuck responded. 

Chris took a glance at Darren and his niece, both preoccupied with the latter’s toy box. He knew exactly why that scene made his heart swell in his chest but kept the emotion at bay.

“Ready for another?” Chris joked lightheartedly. “A boy this time, right?”

“Oh god.” Chuck whispered, “I thought it was gonna be easier, but it’s just as scary. I just want him to be healthy and for this all to go smoothly.”

“It will. You’re gonna be fine, and so is Mr. ‘ _whatever crazy name Darren has planned_ ’…” Chris said, hinting that he knew of Chuck’s promise to his brother.

“Darren told you, huh?”

“More or less.”

“Please make him keep it tame and fairly normal. I will not have a Han, Albus or god knows what else as a name for my kid.”

Chris simply laughed in response.

“Honey! Can you give me a hand?” Chuck’s wife requested rather frantically.

“Well, that’s my cue. Thanks again for looking after of Rosemary. I’ll call you guys from the hospital when there’s news.”

“You just take care of your wife,” Chris said, waving Chuck goodbye and heading to where Darren and his niece were.

Darren currently had the little girl on his lap as she played a keyboard. “She’s a natural!” Darren beamed, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“You’d think so. Music’s in her blood.” Chris said, taking her out of Darren’s arms. “My turn.”

Rosemary looked back at the piano, but only momentarily. She absolutely adored Chris, which Chris took undeniable pride in. He’d never been great with children, but somehow this one didn’t hate him.

Both he and Darren sat on the carpet with her, keeping her entertained for a couple of hours, with her toys being part of a fantastical story woven by one uncle with the occasional nursery-rhyme musical number from her father’s brother.

* * *

She fell asleep a few hours after they gave her dinner, and as Chris and Darren fell onto the living room couch in exhaustion, Darren decided to check in with his elder sibling.

“No news yet,” Darren said putting his phone away. “Mom and Dad should be here later tonight.”

“Oh, good. So any ideas on the name yet?” Chris asked.

“I have a few. Some are so good, that I don’t feel like giving them up.”

“Giving them up?” Chris asked, feeling his heart race from the expected answer Darren would give.

“Uh,” Darren said, grinning to himself. “I kind of want to keep them for myself. I mean, ourselves…”

Chris couldn’t help it, he turned to his side and gave Darren a soft kiss. “Really?”

“Of course,” Darren said, laying his head on Chris’ shoulder. He lay there for a moment before commenting, “You know that I would suggest we take this further, but there’s an infant in the other room.”

“Fair enough,” Chris smirked.

* * *

“It’s a boy!” Darren announced excitedly. “I mean, they knew that, but Chuck said they were happy to have a practical confirmation.”

Chris held his hands together in absolute joy. “So, do we head over there, or do they want us to wait for a while?”

“I think we’ll go in a couple of hours. I’m gonna get Rosemary one of those ‘Big Sister’ stickers on the way.” Darren said. “Oh, and I gave Chuck a name.”

“Yeah?”

“He loved it,” Darren said, pulling up a picture of a newborn to show his boyfriend. “Meet our new nephew: Connor.”

“Really?” Chris said, not sure what to say. He was more than honored.

“Hey! Chuck said I could name him anything I wanted. And he should have expected me to be a full nerdy fanboy with it.”

“He did,” Chris said, completely weakened by the wave of emotions that hit him. Darren knew what he’d done. Intertwining him with their family in such a thoughtful manner, Chris just fell in love with him a little more every day.

“Thank you.” he said faintly.

Darren simply pulled him close and said “Well, come on. We’ve got a newborn who I can’t wait to meet.”


	4. #4

Chris unlocked his hotel room with the key card. It took him a couple of seconds to get it in correctly.

He would have preferred to stay at Darren’s place, but he was advised that wouldn’t be best. The number of fans and their accessibility proved that they could and would follow Chris’ every move. 

A hotel was the safer option.

His head hurt to think too much. Perhaps he’d gone a little overboard at the after party with the drinks they were serving, but he made sure that he wouldn’t do anything to embarrass himself too badly.

After all, he was in the middle of a book tour, with the majority of his audience being little kids. He had an image to keep up.

He’d just shut the door behind him and began to keep his phone and tie on the table nearby when he heard a knock. 

The hotel staff? His own staff? He was pretty sure the last he’d seen of them was at the premiere, he’d left in his own car. And they’d text if it was anything important.

Chris opened the door, only to realize in the middle of opening it that he should have checked through the peephole first. But there would have been no need. Standing there in the hallway, in front of his room was Darren.

There he was, sporting one of his comfy, old t-shirts, and a pair of shorts to combat the New York heat. He looked like he did back home, humming while walking around in their kitchen when Chris would randomly walk behind him and give him a kiss on the cheek in the middle of their day-to-day activities.

Chris snapped out of his thoughts to realize that Darren wasn’t wearing any other accessories, except a backpack. No cap, no sunglasses, nothing else to disguise the fact that he was who he was. So Chris pulled him inside without another thought.

Darren said nothing, just gave him one of his large heartwarming smiles and spread his arms out to encase Chris in a hug.

‘ _Fuck that_ ’ Chris thought and instead pushed Darren backward into the now closed door and began kissing him. He held him in place with his hands on Darren’s hips, pressed against the wooden surface behind him.

“Mmpph.” Darren mumbled but didn’t oppose the action at all. Instead, he smiled into the kiss and let Chris have his way.

When Chris moved from his mouth to his jaw, Darren took a breath.

“So I’m guessing you had some fun at the after party,” Darren said, realizing Chris was a little tipsy.

“Not that much. Missed you.” Chris said, still working on Darren’s jaw. He couldn’t seem to control himself at this moment. It had almost been six days seen he’d last seen him. Six days too long.

“I was there.” Darren murmured, trying to nudge Chris’ lips back to his own.

That made Chris pull back for a moment, causing Darren to let out a slight whimper.

“What?” Chris asked.

“At the premiere. It was a close fucking call, with all those over-excited chicks waiting, but I managed to get into one of the seats in the back right before it started.” Darren said, managing to slide a little down from the wall where Chris had him pushed up against.

“I wish I’d known,” Chris said, feeling a little unhappy at the fact that he could have enjoyed the film even more, had he been sitting next to Darren.

“Everyone would have wondered what you were doing in the back.” Darren joked, trying to keep the conversation focused on Chris.

“Come here,” Darren said walking past Chris and motioning to the small bed in the middle of the room. Chris joined Darren to where he’d called him and laid down on the bed together.

“Do you have any idea how brilliant you were?” Darren said, sliding his arms underneath Chris, pulling him closer.

“Yeah?” Chris said, a blush rising at the compliment. Chris didn’t know how Darren still had this effect on him, but he didn’t want to think too much into it. 

Instead, he went back to his previous task of kissing as much of Darren’s skin as he could.

“Yeah,” Darren confirmed while allowing Chris access to his neck. “Everyone loved you, I could tell. Your delivery, comedic timing, everything. You wanna tell me how the fuck you do that?” Darren asked.

Chris hummed inquisitively, asking Darren to elaborate. “Manage to be unbelievably talented at whatever you do.”

Chris grinned in the middle of kissing Darren’s neck, hoping Darren wouldn’t mind the pause.

He didn’t. He softly grabbed the small of Chris back and gave him a small kiss, hoping it would imply his appreciation.

“I liked the selfies,” Darren said out of nowhere, hoping Chris would catch the sarcasm, even in his slightly intoxicated state.

“A necessity. I said I wouldn’t do any carpet pics.” Chris said, putting his forehead on Darren’s and giving him a small peck on his nose.

“Why Snapchat?” Darren asked.

“Young.” _kiss_ “Target.” _kiss_ “Audience.”

“Hmmm.” Darren murmured thoughtfully. “You know you didn’t have to. I can handle it.”

“I know you can,” Chris said, his next kiss a little more forceful than the last. “But you don’t have to. We’re in this together.”

“I love you, you know that?” Darren said.

“I love you too. And thanks for coming tonight. You don’t know how much it meant having you there.”

“I know,” Darren affirmed, running his fingers through Chris’ hair relaxing him.

“So what time are you flying out tomorrow?” Darren asked.

“Early…” Chris groaned, already hearing his alarm in his mind.

“I’ll get you an Advil from my bag for that upcoming headache, you want anything else?” Darren asked, getting up.

“Nope. Just you.” Chris said with a goofy grin.

“You already do…” Darren said quietly, but just loud enough for Chris to fall back onto his pillow with a smile on his face.

‘ _Yeah. I do._ ’


	5. #5

Okay. I wrote this at 2AM after receiving the prompt on twitter. Excuse the brevity and grammar mistakes. Based on Darren's Hollywood Today interview. ~900 words.   
  
  
‘hey dare? what time am i picking you up? or are you getting a cab back home?’

**‘bad news babe.’**

_‘what happened? everything okay?’_

**‘flight is delayed. or cancelled or some other shit. they’re all trying to figure it out now’**

Chris waited for a couple of minutes until the explanation followed.

**‘cancelled. i think we’re staying here for another day’**

_‘i just know that asshole did this on purpose’_

**‘you know what? I wouldn’t put it past him…he already laid out the plan for the rest of the day’**

_‘what’s the maximum sentence for murder in the UK?’_

**‘I have spent the longest time trying to figure out what exactly would drive you to kill, and you’re telling me that *this* is it????’**

_‘I’m feeling a little over-protective recently’_

**‘I can tell…I’ll be home soon. one day more.’**

**‘Yes. That is me giving you the liberty to watch Les Mis without me and let all the gorgeous men of that film distract you’**

**‘until I get back’**

_‘nerd’_

_‘get back home safe. whenever that is’_

_‘love you’_

**‘love you too’**

* * *

Cooper ran to the door a second before the doorbell rang, already aware of who was on the other side.

“Nuh-uh.” Chris said as he unlocked the door, “my turn first.”

Cooper calmed down as Darren stepped inside, carefully dropping his bags at the entrance and encasing Chris in a hug.

“Mmm.” Darren breathed in, “You smell nice.”

“I haven’t showered for two days, and just finished mowing the backyard,” Chris said, pulling away a little and scrunching up his nose after realizing what he’d just admitted was true.

But Darren just pulled him closer, burying his face between Chris’ neck and right shoulder, and furthered his point by planting a small kiss there. “I missed you.”

Cooper couldn’t contain his excitement any longer and insisted on being part of the hug, causing Chris and Darren to unwillingly break apart.

“Me too,” Chris replied as Darren bent down and gave Cooper a few loving pats.

“How was the wedding?” Chris asked, picking up one of Darren’s suitcases and began heading up the stairs.

“It was nice. Nothing too extravagant.”  
  
“Yeah?”

“It was a little like what I want,” Darren said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He had to stay up a little longer if he wanted to get rid of any jet lag. “I kept seeing us there.”

“Is that a proposal?” Chris joked.

“Nah…Not yet.” Darren said, yawning. “But when I propose, Colfer, you won’t see it coming.”

“Sure,” Chris grinned, giving Darren a few sarcastic taps on his back.

* * *

“I’m fucking exhausted,” Darren claimed, sitting down on the edge of their bed, drying out his hair from the shower he and Chris had just shared.

“I hope you know I’m planning to sue the airlines,” Chris said walking out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist. He began looking in the nearby chest of drawers for a pair of clean underwear.

“For delaying my flight?” Darren asked.

“For delaying my orgasm.”

Darren let out a deep chuckle and replied, “We’ll call up your lawyer first thing in the morning, I think you have a solid case,”

“You wanna go somewhere for breakfast tomorrow?” Chris said, suddenly remembering the new waffle place he’d seen open up, knowing Darren would love it.

“Whoops,” Darren said, looking at his phone, “Tomorrow morning’s booked,”

“Oh, right. You have that Hollywood interview.” Chris said, not quite sure how he remembered that, settling into the sheets after putting on a light undershirt and a pair of black briefs.

“Rain check on that breakfast?” Darren said, turning on his side to face Chris.

“Yeah.” Chris smiled.

* * *

Darren’s interviews were often down to a basic script, but Darren would usually give Chris a heads-up when he’d come across those who disregarded anything that wasn’t theirs and told Darren they’d keep it professional.  
  
Chris loved those interviews. He’d see Darren’s entire demeanor change, especially when the host got Darren talking about something he loved. It was in those instances where Chris was reminded of what he loved most about Darren; his passion.

* * *

“What the hell happened there?” Chris demanded as soon as Darren reached home.

“Holy shit, you sounded just like Ricky there,” Darren said with a smirk, keeping his phone on the coffee table and taking a seat on the couch.

“Really?” Chris asked, but smiled nevertheless. “Did Ross do that on purpose, or did he just never bother to watch Glee?”

Darren just shrugged, knowing that the longer he didn’t answer Chris, the funnier this situation would seem later on.

“Dare?” Chris asked incredulously, taking a seat next to Darren, “Why didn’t you correct him?”

“Should I have said that we’re _still_ dating?” Darren grinned cheekily.

“Oh…” Chris raised his eyebrows, undoubtedly impressed. “You wanted him to know.”

There was a certain trend with Darren. Whenever it would become too much, Darren would just let it all go, just for a little while, at the most random times. This failure to deny what he easily could have was one of those things. Sometimes it was easier to smile and let his eyes imply everything he couldn’t.

“You bet your ass I did,” Darren affirmed, turning to face Chris. “He talked about you for a while when we were getting the mics fitted. Said something about your ‘ _incredible butt and arms’_.”

Chris huffed out a laugh, understanding exactly what had happened.

“And you know me, I couldn’t help myself.”

“Tell me you went easy on the guy.”

“I kept it decent. I’m sure if I’d taken it too far, he wouldn’t have hesitated to demolish me in the interview.”

“Was that all?” Chris asked.

“I did not beat up Ross Mathews behind the scenes; if that’s what you’re asking.”

“No, I mean, did he say anything else?”

“He was cool about it. Don’t worry.” Darren reassured. “He even said something like ‘he didn’t know which one of us he should be jealous of.’”

Unable to keep the surge of pride he had for his boyfriend, Chris leaned forward to give Darren a kiss, whispering “It’s definitely me…”


	6. #6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So the last time I wrote something was…I think five months ago. Lack of confidence or ideas do not make for a lot of writing from me. But here I go, attempting a ficlet as Lynne’s dream prompts are so good. ~900 words regarding a headcannon of St. Patrick’s Day 2017.

Darren got out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist. He usually didn’t do so; after all, he was in his own home. However, Chris had a habit of airing out the apartment, usually after showers, and he didn’t want a repeat of last month’s mishap where he walked out completely exposed.

If the old guy living in the building over had recognized him, then there would have been a scandal he would have preferred not to deal with.

They had a small party to attend within half an hour. It had been a while since they’d been able to enjoy time with their friends, and a St. Patrick’s Day party was better than most.

Darren rummaged through his closet, wondering if he should just wear a nice green button-up or a simple sweater when another item caught his eye. He took the shirt off the hanger and immediately put it on, his heart soaring simply at the memory of the first time he’d seen it.  

* * *

_“I got you something,” Chris said, with a slight blush to his cheeks, as he walked toward the closet._

_Chris and Darren were lounging inside Chris’ room. The entire cast had gotten to choose roommates for the entire tour but the Dublin hotel was fairly spacious and Chris luckily was one of the few cast members with his own suite._

_The past few months Darren felt that he’d gotten to know Chris better than he did since he’d met him. Darren’s father had always told him: if you ever want to get to know someone, to really know someone, travel with them._

_“A gift?” Darren said, staying seated on the small couch._

_“Uh huh,” Chris said and handed him a white shopping bag. “To celebrate our last performance in Ireland,”_

_Darren peeked and promptly took out what was inside. He grinned as soon as he saw what it was. “When did you get this?”_

_“I actually saw it when we landed, and I thought of you because you mentioned how you’re half-Irish…” Chris said quietly, the sentiment making Darren’s heart skip a beat. “Do you like it?”_

_“I love it,” Darren insisted, “I’m gonna wear it on stage.”_

_“Really?”_

_“Of course,”_

_“I actually made a little something for myself as well, to celebrate where we are,” Chris said with a cheeky tone._

_“What is it?”_

_“I think I’m gonna surprise you,”_

_Darren fought so hard to stay in character when he saw Chris’ “ **LIKES IRISH BOYS** ” t-shirt during their skit._

_Chris truly was something incredible._

_He’d known from day one that Chris was someone he’d easily befriend, but Darren never expected it would be even easier falling for him. Chris understood him in a way nobody ever did, and Darren knew nobody else ever would. And he was at least eighty percent sure Chris felt the same way._

_A couple of days later Darren’s estimate raised to a perfect score, thanks to a few kisses, only one of which happened to be public._

* * *

“You’re wearing that?” Chris asked as Darren stepped out of the room and into the sitting area.

“Um, yeah? Want me to change?” Darren said, a little worried, looking himself over.

“No, no,” Chris said with a wide smile.  “I just…” he began to unzip his green hoodie to reveal that same old shirt he’d personally printed all those years ago. “…cannot believe we are both _such_ fucking saps.”

“I’d like to think we’re both just getting sentimental in our age,”

“Could be. Out of all the things I did during the tour, I didn’t think a shirt would be the thing that’d get you to finally kiss me,”

“If it wasn’t for the shirt, who knows how long I would have waited…” Darren sighed.

“Probably only a few hours, because I couldn’t wait any longer,” Chris recalled their little…how would he phrase it…the physical actualization of their repressed feelings?…well, whatever it was, it ended with the decision that Chris had to wear Darren’s tie for his Single Ladies’ number.

Darren smirked, walking over to Chris and wrapping his arms around his waist. “So…Irish boys, huh? Any particular one?”

“Yup,” Chris said quietly, “I don’t know what it is about them. The dark hair and gorgeous eyes. Maybe the accents,”

“Do you know the old myth that kissing an Irish boy brings one good fortune?”

“Really,”

“Mhmm,” Darren hummed, nuzzling into Chris’ neck.

“Well then, who am I to deny myself some luck?” Chris said, bringing Darren closer so he could kiss him. 

Darren responded by slowly backing him up against a nearby wall.

“Did you know your luck doubles if the Irish guy’s pants are off?” Darren said when they broke apart, causing Chris to burst out in giggles.

“I guess you learn new things every day,” he said, glancing at his watch and then at the door down the hall.

“Way ahead of you,” Darren said noticing Chris’ gaze and leading him into the bedroom.


	7. #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday I was introduced to an adorable vlogging couple, and a recent video of their’s was a rather interesting event. Then I was prompted to turn it into a CC ficlet. Fluff. Attempted humor. ~2,100 words.

Darren instinctively pulled his hands away, as his laptop screen suddenly slammed shut.

“Chris, what the fuck?”

“You need a break,” Chris stated, without missing a beat.

“And you couldn’t have just _said_ that instead of possibly breaking my computer?”

“Huh? Wonder why I didn’t try that?” Chris shrugged, and then said, “Oh wait! That’s what I’ve been doing for the past half hour.”

Darren slouched his head on the sofa’s headrest and closed his eyes. “Damn it, I’m sorry. I…I thought I’d have a little more help on this project, and I think I’m in over my head.”

Chris sat down next to Darren and laid his head on his shoulder, “You are not. And I’m here to remind you that you kick ass at whatever you put your mind to. That’s why I love you so much.”

“And all this time I thought you were staying for my expertise in the bedroom.”

Chris paused as if to think and then said, “Yeah, you’ve gotten pretty good at folding the sheets over the years.”

Even that terrible joke earned a smile from Darren, another one of the countless reasons on Chris’ list.

“So, sheet folding?” Darren asked, opening his eyes. “Is that what we’ll be doing to alleviate my stress levels?”

“Actually, I have something better in mind.”

* * *

The truth was that Chris had been off his game recently.

He didn’t want to acknowledge it, but perhaps he was just a little jealous. He knew that he had no reason to be since Darren had assured him multiple times that he and those guys were just good friends. Chris knew one of them even had a girlfriend now, but he couldn’t help how he felt.

Regardless of that mess, he’d always prided himself on being able to figure out exactly what Darren needed before he even knew he wanted it. Darren was the same way, it was just one of the ways they clicked. They both knew when the other needed space, attention, motivation, or the complete opposite of space.

But for a few weeks, Chris felt like nothing seemed to work.

Sometimes it was just shitty circumstances.

He’d cooked Darren an incredible meal just a couple of weeks back, hours of preparation and work went into the process, but after the first bite Darren puked his guts out. Chris thought he had poisoned his boyfriend, but it turned out to be a terrible case of the stomach flu that had been going around. Darren actually apologized for not getting to try the dish and promised that once he was better he was going to help Chris make it again.

The previous week he decided to wake up early and buy the two of them breakfast and coffee, and when he got back to their apartment, he bumped into Darren, spilling hot coffee all over him.

And then he got an idea from a goddamn commercial, and Chris felt certain that there was no way that could possibly mess up.

* * *

“A spa day?”

“Yup,” Chris said, parking the car in the underground lot of the building.

“Um? Did you check this place out?” Darren asked, eyeing his surroundings, as he and Chris exited the car, with Chris carrying a small bag.

“Of course I did. It’s very exclusive, don’t worry. And every person within the spa has to sign a non-disclosure form. It’s like Vegas. What happens here, stays here.”

“Ok, lead the way.”

“So we’re just going to have you leave all your belongings in your assigned lockers, and your key will be attached to these bracelets,” the chirpy lady behind the main desk advised. “With the package you’ve booked, Mr. Colfer, here are your complimentary robes and slippers, you’ll find the men’s changing room with lockers; down the hall and on your left, and from there feel free to use the facilities at your leisure.”

“Thank you!” Chris smiled back at the woman, handing Darren one of the bags, and leading the way to the locker rooms.

“Thanks,” Darren said, making his way into the spacious and needlessly grand locker room.

“So I’m assuming that bag has my swim shorts in it.”

“Well, it has my swim shorts in it…” Chris said, rummaging around in the bag.

“Chris…”

“I’m kidding! Oh, you really need to lighten up,” Chris said, giving Darren a small kiss on the cheek. “Now, hurry up and change, we’re heading to a couple’s massage in ten minutes.”

* * *

The couple’s massage room was not what he expected it to be. He and Darren were instructed to take off their robes and lay face down on the massage tables. The tables seemed fairly far apart, and when he and Darren tried to close the distance, it was cruelly _just_ far enough that they could touch the other’s fingertips. Eventually, their arms hurt from trying, so they just tried to focus on relaxing, listening to the music as they waited for their massage therapists.

Chris could hear Darren softly humming along to the music, and it comforted him to know that it was going great for the time being. He heard the door open, and two people walked in. Chris craned his head upwards and saw a rather sullen lady accompanied by a young man, walk in.

“You can just put your head there,” she mumbled, walking over to Chris and pushing his head back into the face cradle.

“Hi,” said a calming voice, which Chris assumed to be the other guy. “I’m Shawn, and this is Norah. We’ll be your massage therapists today.”

There was something about his voice that just annoyed Chris, but he tried not to think too much about it, and focus on the - _oh_ \- cold and callused hands of Norah, the rather harsh massage therapist assigned to him.

“Now, is there any area that needs special attention?” Kyle, or Shane or whatever, asked Darren. Chris barely made out Darren’s response. He didn’t know if he said shoulder or thigh, but whatever it was, Chris tried to remember that they were in a spa. This is what was supposed to happen.

“What about you?”

“Huh?” Chris huffed out, looking at the gray carpeting and Norah’s nurse shoes.

“What would you like me to focus on?”

“Um, just…the back in general…”

Norah’s grunt seemed to indicate that the message was conveyed.

* * *

“So?” Chris asked standing up and wearing his slippers, “are you feeling more relaxed?”

“Yeah,” Darren said, slowly getting off the massage table and walking up to Chris. “Should we just leave the robes off and head to the hot tubs?”

“Hot tubs?”

“Well, you’re in your swim shorts, and I just don’t feel this massage lived up to its intention of intimacy. So…yes, hot tubs.”

“As you wish…”

* * *

The vast blue-tiled room was seemingly empty, with a multitude of jacuzzis and pools to choose from. Chris only noticed a couple of people doing laps in the swimming pool. He figured it was a good time to be here, early afternoon and in the middle of the week.

He and Darren made their way to the closest hot tub, and Chris slowly stepped inside, immediately acclimating to the temperature, it felt perfect.

“Well, this is wonderful,” Darren smiled.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Darren said, glancing around before floating closer to Chris, “Thank you for today.”

“Oh right! You still think _I’m_ paying for this” Chris grinned.

Darren chuckled, letting out that small hiccup in between that Chris had come to learn over the years that he truly did find something funny.

“I love you.” That was often the statement that would follow after Chris made Darren laugh, and no matter how many times he heard it, it still had the power to make Chris’ heart soar.

Instead of replying, Chris just shifted forward and pulled Darren into a kiss.

“I’m pretty sure I saw a sign that said ‘ _No Sex in the Jacuzzis_ ,” Darren said with a grin when he took a breath.

“And since when has that stopped you,” Chris joked back, but did so hesitantly. He wasn’t completely sure if Darren wanted to stop. That was what he hated. His anxiety made him unsure about things he was most confident about. Thankfully Darren always knew exactly what to say, or do.

“Around you? Never…” Darren flirted and was undoubtedly about to kiss Chris once again before a loud cough stopped them in their tracks.

He and Darren looked across the water, and a few people had joined them, in a tub that was otherwise unoccupied moments before.

Chris shuffled uneasily, looking back at some of those strangers, and suddenly the vacant hot tub a few feet away looked more appealing. Darren seemed to have the same idea, because he brazenly exited the jacuzzi and offered Chris his hand, tilting his head towards the other tub.

* * *

Chris had a habit of always checking the temperature of every body of water he ever got in, whether it was showers or swimming pools. Apparently, Darren did not have the same habit, because while Chris was debating which foot to test the condition of the water, he heard Darren hiss and then yell, “OOH OW!”

“Dare?”

Chris immediately saw the problem, which was what he’d suspected. Darren’s usually tan skin now had red splotches all over it. He helped Darren out of the tub and inspected his body.

“Does it hurt really bad?”

“No,” Darren shook his head, “Just stings…you didn’t get in did you? I know how sensitive your skin is.”

“No…don’t worry about me,” Chris said, shaking his head wondering how Darren could think of him at a time like this, “I’ll be right back.”

“Okay…” Darren said, watching Chris walk away. He looked around the room and spotted an ice-tub nearby.

‘ _That could work_ ,’ Darren thought.

* * *

This time Darren paced himself, with his left foot inside, and instantly felt relief and the pain disappeared. The ice-tub wasn’t very deep, and Darren was thankful he wasn’t tall and managed to curl his body just enough that all of it, except for his head, was submerged in the ice.

Darren closed his eyes as relief spread all over his body, dimming the stinging sensation until he was basically numb.

He didn’t even notice as someone else entered the tub, too caught up in the remedy of the ice bath.

* * *

Chris scanned the room for Darren, after learning from the staff that a nearby ice-bath would be the solution. He saw Darren exactly where he needed to be, but there was someone else in the tub with him. An old man that had more hair on his body than his head. When Chris walked closer to the tub he let out a shriek.

Darren was sure that was Chris he heard and snapped his eyes open. The last thing he expected to see in front of him was a crotch. Whoever this person was, they were very comfortable with their body because they were _completely_ nude.

After he instinctively backed away with a yelp, it took a moment for Darren to register what happened, because he felt two strong hands that he knew too well, pull him out of the tub.

As Darren sat shivering at the edge, he saw Chris walk over and couldn’t recall the last time he’d seen him like this.

“Hey! Pervert! How about you learn to keep your distance and not creep up on guys forty years younger than you?”

“Excuse me?”

“I mean, I’m headed over right now to report you for public indecency because that is just fucking gross,” Chris said, gesturing to the guy.

“Uh, Chris…” Darren said, noticing the staff rushing over to the scene, but Chris was too caught up in his rant to notice.

* * *

“So, getting banned from a spa…never thought that was a thing I could ever accomplish,” Darren said, as he drove them back home. Chris covered his face with his hands and apologized once again.

“I don’t know what came over me.”

“You’d think they’d mention it being a nude spa…at some point.” Darren thought out loud.

“They said something about guidelines,” Chris answered, “I don’t know, I didn’t hear half of it…Ugh I’m sorry.”

“That guy was a bit of a perv, though,” Darren comforted, “Nude spa or not, who the fuck walks up to a person trying to relax and puts their junk in their face?”

Chris sighed, wishing he could completely erase that day’s events from his mind.

“But you do know that you’re pretty hot when you get angry?” Darren tried.

Chris tried to hide his smile, facing his passenger side window.

Darren continued, “I was lucky I just got out of that freezing ice bath…”

And that was all Chris needed to burst out in giggles and then say, “I love you too, by the way.”

“Good to know,” Darren said, “How about when we get back home we use our own bathtub as our own private spa?”

“You read my mind,” Chris smiled.


	8. #8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filling in a dream prompt. Keyword: Ass. Crisscolfer. ~1,700 words.

“Darren! Can you give me a hand with the groceries?!” Chris yelled as he entered the house with both hands occupied with overfilled bags. 

They had some guests coming over that weekend, and both of them had delayed shopping until the last minute.

“Yeah!” Darren called from the home-office, giving Chris a small kiss as he went outside. After a few minutes, they were almost done, except Darren had kept Cooper’s large bag of dog food at the kitchen entrance.

Chris sighed, knowing that Darren was off getting the last of the items and closing the car door. He bent down, to use the bent momentum to pick up the heavy bag. As he turned around to head towards the garage, where they kept the large bag of dog food, Chris was surprised to see Darren with his phone out.  

“Something interesting on that?” Chris asked as he hoisted the bag on his hip.

“Mhhmmmmm,” Darren mumbled, barely paying attention to what Chris was saying.

“Interesting enough that I could break my back, and you would be none the wiser?”

“Huh?” Darren said, tearing his gaze away from his phone to see what Chris was doing, “Oh! Shit, sorry.” Darren said, immediately putting his phone away and sharing the weight of the bag with Chris.

“Well, it’s nice to know where I stand,” Chris said, rolling his eyes.

Darren pouted, a sign that he truly was sorry, and then said something that always put a smile on Chris’ face, “I’ll make it up to you,”

* * *

Neither he or Darren had much concern for fashion, or clothes in general. Both of them were happy to spend their mornings and evenings in pajama pants or sweatpants or no pants. That was the true meaning of home, wasn’t it? Where there is no requirements to wear pants. Darren had a rule though, he insisted on at least underwear while on the couch. And on the dining table.

That was fine by Chris. Ranging from insanely-patterned briefs to star-wars themed boxer shorts, he and Darren had quite a collection of underwear.

“Whatcha watching?” Chris said as he entered the living room in his favorite comfy blue sweatshirt and polka-dotted black and white briefs.

“A documentary on elephants. They have the cutest fucking babies and…Hey, are those mine?” Darren asked, pulling the waistband of the underwear as Chris sat down.

“Nope, yours are the white ones with black dots,”

“Oh, right…” Darren said, snapping the band back into place. 

“You wear mine all the time though,” Chris pointed out.

“Only when I miss you,” Darren confessed.

“And my underwear makes you feel close to me?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow.

“More than you could ever know,”

They cuddled close together and watched a few episodes of ‘The Crown’ before Darren announced that he was hungry.

“You’ve been living here for five years Darren, you know where the kitchen is…”

“Remember when you used to love me?”

Chris snickered, but then found himself getting up anyway.

Darren blew him an air-kiss as he was pushing himself up, and Chris said, “I’m just putting my bowl in the sink,”

“Uh-huh,” Darren said, and Chris almost missed him grabbing his phone off the side table. He didn’t say anything, but he was almost certain that Darren wasn’t checking any messages, with the awkward way the camera was tilted.

He let that thought out of his mind as he came back from the kitchen, and because he never could deny Darren anything, brought along a plate of nachos and a couple of drinks.

* * *

Chris was lying face-down on the bed, in a blissful post-coital daze, when he heard the unmistakable sound of a camera shutter. He quickly turned his head towards Darren, but all he faced was Darren’s pillow covering his line of sight.

By the time he’d shoved that out of the way, Darren was already off the bed, pulling on a pair of sweatpants.

“What were you just doing?”

Darren frowned, acting a little confused. “Huh? Me? Nothing?”

Chris could have sworn he heard Darren taking a picture, but he didn’t say anything.

* * *

Chris wasn’t a snoop. He wasn’t. But Darren had never hidden anything from him. And surely he wouldn’t mind if Chris just checked his most recent pictures. Of course, he wouldn’t.

Curiosity got the better of him eventually, so he took the opportunity while Darren was in the shower. He unlocked Darren’s phone, having known the password for years. Darren never changed it.

Asses. That’s all it was. His entire gallery. Full of pictures of Chris’ ass. All with various degrees of clothing covering his bottom half. Random shots. Some blurry, some surprisingly artistic with gorgeous lighting and angles. Darren was perceptive in every art form, apparently even photography, when it concerned his butt.

Chris didn’t know what to, so when he heard a shuffle behind him, knowing it could be none other than his rather weirdly-obsessed boyfriend, Chris held out Darren’s phone and claimed, “Stop taking pictures of my ass,”

He expected Darren to show some mild form of irritancy regarding going through his phone’s pictures, but he simply grinned and said, “It’s a really nice ass,”

“Okay, but you have an insane amount of pictures on your phone. Like I’m pretty sure you’ve had to delete apps just so you could have storage space,”

“I’ll have you know I deleted over four apps in favor of your booty,”

Chris just laughed but didn’t say anything to retract his previous statement.

“You sure?” Darren asked.

“What? Of course, I’m sure,”

“Okay, then. If that’s what you want,”

* * *

And Darren did stop. Taking pictures of his ass that is. Chris realized that Darren didn’t need his camera as a medium to articulate the passion he felt about Chris’ ass. What that prompted was a series of antics that Chris could not have predicted in his wildest dreams.

He walked into the kitchen one morning, ready to make some breakfast when strewn all over the counter were almost fifteen pears, each of them with a distinct shape, that of a perky ass.

He almost burst out laughing, but then caught himself. He exited the kitchen, trying to keep a calm expression on his face, and simply told Darren that he forgot to get milk.

The following week, he received various post-it notes, with doodles of butts, or terrible pick-up lines; with the keyword being booty.

Chris had enough, and ultimately let Darren know that.

“That’s it. Leave my ass alone,” he demanded.

“Alone,” Darren repeated.

“Yup, not a word about it. Erase its existence from your conscious and subconscious mind. I want it all gone,”

Again, Darren didn’t seem to protest, and that got Chris a little worried.

* * *

Chris noticed the consequences of his actions about a week into his newly pronounced rules.

There was nothing. No ogling, no second glances, not even a double-take when he wore those pants that he was certain gave his hamstrings nerve damage.

So Chris decided two could play at that game. He took advantage of his clumsiness and began dropping a multitude of items over the course of a few days.

“Whoops,” Chris exclaimed, as he dropped a bag of tomatoes that Darren passed to him one evening. “I got it!”

Chris immediately turned his back to Darren, and bent down, trying to showcase as much of his ass as he could. He looked back to see Darren’s gaze focused on his face, asking “Need some help?”

Chris silently swore to himself and picked up the rest of the tomatoes.

* * *

The next morning he pulled out a pair of Darren’s black underwear that morning, a pair so small they were reminiscent of Hedwig’s own leather shorts. He decided it was warm enough to forgo a shirt that morning and walked downstairs to the living room.

“Dare?” Chris called out.

Chris could hear him in the home office, so he brazenly opened the door, and saw Darren video-chatting with his parents. Darren turned around, but Chris was already in the frame of the camera.

“Sweetheart, I think Chris would like to speak to you… _alone_ …” Darren’s mom giggled.

Darren smiled nervously, waved goodbye and said, “Okay, I’ll talk to you guys later. Love you,”

Chris waved goodbye as well, blushing beet red and cursed his luck.

And Darren still didn’t seem to glance anywhere below his waist. He was surprisingly tenacious.

* * *

Chris tested his relentlessness by initiating an impromptu make-out session on their couch. It was a guarantee that if he was on Darren’s lap, Darren’s hands were going to end up on his ass.

“Mphm,” Darren muffled out, firmly keeping his hands on Chris’ shoulders as they kissed. Chris tried pushing Darren further into the couch, bending forward and giving Darren a chance to move his hands further down his back. But it wouldn’t work. Darren ran his hands through Chris’ hair, up and down Chris’ arms, and held tight around his waist. But they wouldn’t move an inch lower.

Chris broke apart from one of their kisses and raised his hands above, “I give up!”

“Huh,” Darren said, his lips swollen red from all the kissing and genuinely lost.

“You’re not touching my ass,” Chris explained. “you won’t even look at it…”

“Well, you told me not to,” Darren shrugged, but the slight smile told Chris he’d been torturing Chris this entire time.

“And you listened to me?!” Chris asked, incredulously.

“Duly noted. I should not accept anything you say when we’re discussing your backside. Got it,”

Chris nodded quickly, grabbed Darren’s hands and forcibly placed them on his butt.

Darren let out a small chuckle, and complied, silently sighing with relief, giving into an urge which he’d suppressed with difficulty. He knew he hadn’t been playing fairly with Chris, so he whispered a small ‘ _thank you_ ’ in his ear.

When Chris smiled, Darren was reminded that as much as he loved each and every part of Chris, ass included, there wasn’t much that could beat that smile.


	9. #9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can’t even remember how long it has been since I last wrote Crisscolfer fic. Luckily Lynne and I discussed this brilliant headcanon regarding the week before Elsie. Another fic to add to the Dream Prompts. ~2,100 words. CHEESY AS FUCK.

Darren tried his best to sleep on the flight. He really did. Valium didn’t do the trick anymore, neither did calming whale sounds, or yoga or some weird Youtube video of someone whispering.

There was only one thing that could get him to sleep, or rather, one person. And that’s where he was headed. Home.

Chris had ignored Darren’s  insistence that he didn’t need to be picked up from the airport. They only had a few days together as it was and Chris didn’t want to waste a single second. The early hours of the morning, accompanied with the fact that once he wore a basic hoodie and jeans he would be fairly inconspicuous.

Once he saw that Darren’s flight had landed he waited at arrivals until he saw a familiar mop of curls headed towards the exit. He decided to give him a call before Darren got into a cab or Uber.

Chris watched Darren pause momentarily, taking some time to just smile at his phone. Chris’ heart warmed at the loving act and missed the beginning of what Darren had said, “…and what are you doing up at this ungodly hour?”

“Waiting for you,” Chris replied sweetly.

“I’ll be home soon, Colfer. Just have to catch a ride, manage to overtake the wheel and get there as fast as I can.”

Chris chuckled and said, “Or you could just look to your left,”

Darren did so, glancing around until he finally caught Chris’ eyes. He began walking towards Chris and gave him a look that said  _‘You shouldn’t have…’_

Chris closed the space between the briskly walking towards his boyfriend and wrapping him a tight hug.

“Long flight?” He said, feeling the tension in Darren’s body.

“You have no idea,”

“Well, how does this sound. I drive, while you get some rest in the car and once we’re back home, I draw up a bath?”

Darren sighed happily, and said “I don’t tell you enough how much I love you,”

Chris laughed, “Yeah, I was thinking fourteen times a day just isn’t enough,”

“Didn’t know you were counting Colfer,” Darren teased.

“I’ve been counting since the day we met,” Chris said lovingly as they exited the airport.

* * *

They spent the rest of the morning catching up, in  _every way_  possible. Chris had intelligently caught up on sleep the previous day because he knew he’d regret it if he spent all his time with Darren sleeping. That didn’t mean Darren couldn’t sleep.

Chris knew that 90% of the time Darren was running on little to no sleep. The few nights of sleep he would get would usually only be if Chris was there or talking him to sleep on the phone. Chris wouldn’t easily admit it, but he loved watching Darren sleep.

There was something so calm, so domestic and  _intimate_  about it. It felt like it was something of Darren’s only he was allowed to get a glimpse of. Something that was shared with only him and he cherished that feeling.

“Weirdo,” Darren whispered, opening his eyes after a two-hour nap. “You were staring at me like that when I went to sleep.”

Chris just kissed him in response pulling the covers up to their chins and allowing Darren to wrap his arms around his waist.

“So what do you want to do today?” Darren asked.

“Stay in bed?”

“Appealing. Very appealing.” Darren said thoughtfully.

“Or if you’re feeling up to it, we could go see a show?” Chris mentioned.

“A show?”

“Yup. I got a couple of tickets, and I know Max is gonna be there.”

“Sure,” Darren said, kissing Chris’ neck. “It’s always fun seeing friends in shows. It feels good, being there to support them.”

“You’re too nice, you know that?”

“Mhmm,” Darren said, too focused on Chris’ collarbones to respond appropriately. However, he did take a second to ask, “What time is the show again?”

“Later tonight,”

“Oh good, so we have some time,” Darren mumbled, pulling Chris on top of him.

* * *

Seeing Max again was wonderful. Darren hadn’t hung out with him in a while and it felt good for the three of them to catch up. He’d always been a great friend to both of them, incredibly supportive throughout their time on Glee and after it ended.

Darren decided to be the one in the photos, rather than Chris. He wanted it known that he was in L.A.  _Who_  he was actually with was another matter.

* * *

They took off their shoes as they stepped into Chris’ foyer, Cooper greeting them with his boundless energy.

“Thanks for that, by the way. It felt good to get out after a while.”

“We go out in New York,” Chris reminded him.

“Nah, it’s not the same. The energy is completely different.” Darren explained. “I’m not saying it’s bad. It’s just not the same as it is here.”

“In what way?”

“Maybe its the fact that at the end of the day I know I’m coming  _home_. It doesn’t always feel that way back there.”

“Good answer,” Chris said, giving him a peck on the cheek. He made his way into the kitchen and called out, “Can you heat up yesterday’s leftovers while I take out some plates?”

“Of course,” Darren replied happily, knowing he had to enjoy the little things like this while he could.

* * *

“Darren?” Chris called out, wondering where his boyfriend was in the early hours of the morning.

“In here!”

Darren was in their music room/office, and as Chris approached the room he heard Darren humming tunes of three different songs mashed up together.

“Brain going into overdrive there?” Chris asked.

“Nope, just revising the set list for Elsie.”

“You mean you still haven’t done that?” Chris asked, worried that Darren would spend the rest of the week busy with work.

“I mean, I did…” Darren explained, “but every-time I’m around you I get bombarded with a hundred new ideas and compositions and song titles. And there’s only so much time before I have to let it all out you know?”

“I make you think of set lists?”

“You make me feel like I’m living those songs. I feel the lyrics run through my brain and the music’s just everywhere.”

“You are probably the cheesiest guy in the world,” Chris said, trying to pass off the effect those words had on him.

“Prepare for me to get even more cheesy, I’ll be singing Teenage Dream,”

“No fucking way,”

“You can’t stop me,” Darren smirked.

“I guess I can’t,”

“But what you can do, if you’ve nothing on your agenda today, is help me?”

“Help you,”

“Please?” Darren pouted.

Chris restrained himself from kissing him there and then, and raised his eyebrow as though he’d need more convincing.

“We can sing together? Hmm? A little bit of dancing?” Darren offered.

“And…”

“I’ll return the favor…with sex?” Darren said, phrasing the end like a question.

Chris let out a laugh, and said: “You had me at that pout, but it’s comforting to know that if I wait long enough, sex will always be a good resort to get my way.”

“Oh please, you’ve known that forever,” Darren said pulling up another seat for Chris. “Now, suggestions?”

* * *

They spent the entire day in the office, singing show-tunes and pop songs, dancing as Darren searched up  _‘top 10 romantic songs to play at a wedding’._ As they ended a duet, Darren grasped Chris’ hand and said “We haven’t done this in so long,”

“I know.” Chris breathed out, “I’m glad we did.”

“Me too,”

“I have one request though. For a song,”

“Anything,” Darren said.

“Can you do, ‘ _The Day the Dance is Over’_?”

“Of course,”

“And…”

“And?”

“The Duck Tales theme song,”

Darren burst out laughing, “I love you. Seriously, I love you so much.”

“Love you too,”

* * *

“So I was thinking. You pause there and let me take over the main vocals and it’ll help with the harmony,”

“Sure, that sounds good.”

They were in their second hour of rehearsal with Lea and Chris marveled at Darren’s patience. Lea was a friend, and Chris wouldn’t bear any ill feelings toward a friend, but at times he couldn’t help but wonder how Darren could handle even the most demanding of people with a genuine smile and everlasting tolerance.

Sometimes he’d get a little over-protective of Darren, worried that his kindness would give people the opportunity to walk over him. Right now that side of Chris was threatening to come out and Chris tried keeping it in control with the knowledge that being a little overbearing was just in Lea’s nature.

“You know what?” Lea claimed. “I liked your version of it better. Let’s do it that way.”

Chris was certain that by the end of the hour he was going to be an expert in self-control.

* * *

“You don’t have to go, do you?” Darren complained as they were getting into bed.

“It’s been scheduled for weeks, Dare. I’ve got to.”

“So I’m just gonna be all alone here. With your things and those fur-balls in the living room?”

“You’re welcome to invite people over if you want, I know how antsy you get being alone here.”

“Fine. I’ll have the biggest house party ever while you make some dumb food in America’s armpit,” Darren huffed, jokingly miffed at Chris’ travel plans.

Chris couldn’t help but laugh. “If you must…”

He pushed the blanket aside and spooned Darren in a tight hug. “You’re gonna miss me aren’t you?”

“I always do,” Darren said, turning around to face Chris and inching closer so their noses were touching.

Chris gave him a quick kiss and murmured, “So do I,”

After a moment, Darren asked, “So what’s the plan for tonight?”

“Are you seriously suggesting we start discussing our nightly activities?”

“ _Nightly activities?_ That’s a nice way to put it,”

“I wanted the definition to be as broad as possible,” Chris answered, “but is that what we’re heading towards. An old married couple that plans a night in bed?”

“Maybe…” Darren joked. “What’s so wrong with that? I want everything with you. We can be a spontaneous exhibitionist couple or we could mentally be fifty years old making sure our sexual conquests are okay with each other’s schedules. Everything makes sense when it’s with  _you._ ”

“It’s a gift you know? How you can make anything sound like the corniest love song,” Chris said, “I kind of love it,”

“Thank you,” Darren grinned, “So any answer on my original question?”

“Hmm, I say we make the most of tonight,” Chris said, his hands finding Darren’s and intertwining their fingers.

* * *

‘ **CHRIS….You’re going to Disney without me?’**

_‘It’s for work. I swear.’_

**‘Fine…I’ll just be here. Alone.’**

_‘Dare.’_

**_‘_ Wearing your shirt because I miss you**.’

_‘There’s a bunch of them in my second drawer.’_

**‘I found them. Also…thank you for leaving that grey striped one.’**

_‘I know it’s your favorite.’_

**‘You’re forgiven for Disney then…’**

_‘I didn’t know I was in trouble for it, but thank you…’_

**‘I’ll have to make up for it at Elsie I suppose’**

_‘You’re changing the set list again?!’_

**‘Only a little’**

_‘I guess I’ll have to wait for the weekend to know, right?’_

**‘Right’**

_‘Ok then, I’ll call you when I reach the hotel, Love you <3’_

**‘Love you’**

* * *

“You sang the Circle of Life?” Chris said, adjusting his laptop so that he could get better lighting.

Darren had called Chris on Skype as soon as he’d gotten home that night. Alan eventually let him leave after Darren got a text from Chris.

“Yup,”

“Coincidentally, I posed with Timon and that wise monkey from the Lion King,”

“Rafiki, and he’s a baboon,” Darren corrected.

“Yet you cannot remember your own song lyrics.”

“I have a selective memory, Colfer.”

“How many neuroscientists do you think it’d take to figure out how your brain works.”

“Is this a riddle?” Darren giggled.

“The ultimate one, if I’m honest.”

“No clue. But it only took one guy to figure  _this_  out,” Darren said blowing a kiss to the camera.

“You’re  _such_ acornball,” Chris said, blushing at Darren’s adorable antics.

Darren just grinned in response, so Chris took the opportunity to say “I’m super proud of you, you know that?”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. I’m glad you came up with Elsie. So the world can catch a glimpse of something I’ve known forever: how amazing you are.”

It was Darren’s turn to blush, putting his face in his hands and saying, “Did I tell you I love you today?”

“Only like six times,” Chris said with a light chuckle. “Care to make up for the ten more you owe me?”

“Gladly,”


	10. #10

 

> I was tagged in [this](http://stopandimaginelove.tumblr.com/post/167671343291/stopandimaginelove-kobean-crisscolfer-au) post on Tumblr by Lynne, and decided that it may as well go in dream prompts. After all the OP's idea was as incredible as a dream. 

“Mom! Dad! I’m home!” Chris called out as he stepped through his front door and directly heading towards the staircase.

“Dinner will be ready soon,” his father replied, letting Chris know he had to be in the back downstairs shortly.

Chris had just walked home from the local library, a solace from school and sometimes hectic home life. It was the one place he could gather his thoughts and just  _be_. Seeing the works of published authors would inspire him to fill his own notebook with words, words and more words.

His notebook, gifted to him by his grandparents, who always urged him to express his feelings in an artistic way and they were proud when Chris had taken to writing. That notebook was his most cherished item. That notebook…which was  _not_ in his backpack.

Chris rummaged through each pocket continuously before turning the bag upside down and dumping all its contents on his bedroom floor.

“No…no…no,”

It wasn’t there.

Chris tried to stop his hands from shaking and thought back to where he’d last seen it. He was definitely writing in it at his desk at the library when a little girl asked where the bathrooms were and…he must have left it at his desk.

 _‘Shit’_ Chris admonished himself. That was incredibly careless of him. And the library was now closed, but he supposed he could wait until the following morning. Or break-in…

He heard his mother call him downstairs for dinner, and as he walked down the steps he was lost in a conceivable plot about how he’d end up being a felon at the age of fourteen. But that was only if he got caught.

“Chris?” his father said, breaking him out of his thoughts. “Everything okay?”

“Y-Yeah, I…can’t find my journal, the one I write in,”

“Well, where’d you last see it?”

“At the library,” Chris told his parents.

“Well you can check their lost and found tomorrow after-school, I’m sure someone must have found it,”

Chris panicked at that statement. That notebook was almost like his diary, his writing was  _personal_. He had written things in it that he couldn’t imagine sharing with anyone, especially a stranger. He tried to push down the sick feeling in his stomach when the doorbell rang.

“Who could it be at this time of night?” his mother wondered, heading toward the door.

“Hello, ma’am. Is Chris here?” Chris heard a weirdly familiar voice say from the doorway. Chris craned his neck trying to catch a glimpse of the person at the door.

“Chris, there’s someone here for you,”

As Chris made his way to the front door, he almost froze in his steps because the boy at his front door was Darren. He was a new student this year, and Chris would have to have been living under a rock to not notice him.

It seemed everyone was definitively in love with him. And Chris was no exception. He was kind, talented, intelligent and obviously easy on the eyes. Even the grouchiest of teachers adored him.

And here he was, standing at Chris’ doorstep, with…with Chris’ notebook.

“I found it at the library,” Darren told him with a small smile, handing Chris’ irreplaceable record of poetic ideas back to him.

“I-thank you,” Chris mumbled out, trying not to blush at the contact of their fingers.

“Sorry if I interrupted your dinner, but I figured this was really important to you,”

“Yeah, it is.” Chris nodded, but then frowned momentarily, “Wait. How’d you know?”

“How’d I know what?” Darren asked, swaying back and forth on his feet.

“How did you know that it was important?”

It was Darren’s turn to freeze, he looked apologetically at Chris and said, “Well, don’t kill me but I read a little,”

Chris gasped afraid of just what Darren had seen.

“Not everything!” Darren clarified, “not even past the page that was opened. I swear, it was just a few lines,”

Chris could feel his heartbeat slowing down, as he tried to get his breathing in check.

“You’re brilliant you know that?”

Darren didn’t seem to care about the state of his heart, which went into overdrive, beating so fast that Chris was afraid Darren would hear it.

“What?”

“Are they song lyrics?” Darren asked with a smile.

“No..no. Just attempts at poetry and stories and stuff,”

“It’s incredible. Even from the few lines that I saw. I love writing songs, but sometimes the words just aren’t there, you know?”

“Yeah,” Chris said, trying his best to be a better conversationalist. “But when they are…”

Darren’s smile seemed to become even brighter as if he’d finally found someone that understood what he meant. “Exactly! Then it’s just….magic,”

Chris nodded, cradling his notebook to his chest. That’s what he felt like with his work, and realized he didn’t mind if Darren had taken a peek. At least he was someone who could appreciate creativity and insight.

“Well, I don’t want your dinner to get cold,” Darren remarked, “But we should hang out, if you want…I’d love to show you one of my songs…just so we’re even.”

Chris was grateful that he found his voice in time to say, “I’ll hold you to that,”

* * *

After that evening, Chris couldn’t remember a time when Darren didn’t exist in his life. He was the most beautiful constant. Always present.

He was there to laugh at his sarcastic jokes, to eat lunch next to in the school cafeteria, to complete homework assignments with and the only person he’d ever consider creating music alongside. Darren would marvel at his writing, which Chris eventually worked up the courage to share with him. He’d give him honest feedback and praise him when Chris needed to hear it most.

He didn’t know what he’d done to deserve Darren in his life, but Chris made sure he’d do whatever he could to not lose him.

* * *

They started off in the most cliche way possible, as a high school band.

Chris didn’t want to do it in the first place, afraid they’d be humiliated even for their attempts. And the only thing worse than being mocked on stage would be to drag Darren into a pit of ridicule as well.

Darren wouldn’t give up, he would come by every afternoon to rehearse songs with Chris until Chris felt confident enough to give it a go at their school’s talent show.

They came third.

Chris thought that was the end of their friendship, that Darren decided to part ways and try to be a solo artist. But Darren had a knack for surprising Chris. He showed up the following evening with a present for Chris instead.

“A piano?” Chris said, taking it out of the cardboard box.

“No,” Darren said with a chuckle, “Can’t afford that as a busboy. It’s a keyboard, but it can play chords. And I think you’ll be able to pick it up, with that big brain of yours.” Darren emphasized the end of his sentence with a soft nudge to Chris’ shoulders.

Chris plugged it into a nearby socket and switched it on, playing a few notes.

“I could teach you,” Darren offered. “I realized that this is what we were missing, just a few chords to really bring the sound together, and I could match it with some guitar tabs. Do you…uh…like it?”

Chris tackled Darren in a hug, wrapping his arms around Darren’s shoulders. “I love it. Thanks, Dare,”

“You can thank me when we’re selling out shows,” Darren said confidently.

* * *

Chris couldn’t believe how far they’d gotten.

It had been eight years of performing at bars, coffee shops, and weddings. Eight years of traveling across the West Coast with countless ups and downs. Downs included that time they had to sleep in their car for a week. Temperatures were freezing and neither he nor Darren could afford a motel room. Both of them had too much pride to ask their parents for assistance and had to settle for the back seat and floor space of their co-owned vehicle.

The upside was obvious: they were doing what they loved. Chris wouldn’t have given it up for the world, and he knew Darren felt the same. But Chris knew that the only person he could ever imagine living this crazy life with was Darren. Darren made every painful step of their journey bearable and every joyous occasion exceptional, just by being there for Chris.

Today was their first ever sold-out performance. Not opening for another band or artist. Their very own.

* * *

Chris never liked the after parties, but they were a necessary evil. The connections they made through the mindless socializing at these events would aid in their career’s advancement. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a simple Diet Coke, knowing that he’d have to save up his tolerance for when he was required to have a drink with someone.

Darren was off in one corner of the bar, politely laughing at something a stranger had said. Chris knew Darren was often mistaken for being a bona fide extrovert, only because of his general demeanor and ever-present smile. In reality, as Chris knew, Darren was truly himself when he was in a corner of a room with just a few close friends and some instrument.

It was different from when they performed. Darren’s stage persona was a show for the audience. He was an entertainer, and catered his actions on stage to the audience they were performing in front of.

But Darren never sounded more at ease than when he was in a comfortable t-shirt, usually one of Chris’, sitting cross-legged on the floor and belting out medleys of countless songs fused together to somehow create a marvelous symphony.

Darren caught his eye and smiled at him, one which meant  _‘Wait up, I’m almost done…’_ He and Darren had developed this code of nods between each other, always understanding what the other meant. It helped tremendously on stage, but also had other benefits.

Their weird connection also had its awkward moments.

Chris’ mother had once asked him whether he and Darren were secretly dating. Chris had never been more mortified, and not because he had to say ‘ _no_ ’, but because he felt himself tearing up at the fact that they weren’t. And probably never would. His mother had nodded understandingly, giving him a hug and promised to never bring it up again.

And it was moments like these that Chris wished he could forget how much Darren meant to him. Even looking at him sometimes was painful. Darren with his perfect curls and charming smile. His hands, which should have been callused from years of playing guitar but were as soft as the day he’d put them on Chris’ when teaching him piano notes.

Chris tried to ignore his unpleasant thoughts, but they came back in full force. Right when Chris turned to check what was holding Darren up, he saw someone looping their arms around Darren’s neck. Chris turned away before he could see what happened between them.

He’d had enough partying for one night.

* * *

Chris heard knocking at his hotel room door not even fifteen minutes later, and he didn’t need two guesses regarding who it was. “Chris! Open up,”

“What is it?”

“Why did you leave?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, Darren,”

“Well, I’m going to sit outside this door until you tell me,”

Chris rolled his eyes, but knowing Darren inside-out, he relented. He opened up the room’s door and Darren got up and stepped in quickly before Chris could react.

“So?”

“So what?” Chris said, not making eye-contact.

“You just left…I thought we were going to get a drink to celebrate,”

“You seemed pretty occupied,” Chris snapped, regretting it immediately when he saw the look of concern on Darren’s face turn into confusion.

“You’re talking about…”

“It doesn’t matter,”

“Of course it does Chris. You matter more than anyone else,”

“You can’t just say stuff like that Dare. You don’t realize…the stuff you say…” Chris tried to grasp the words but could feel himself begin to choke up. “It feels like…you’re saying something that you don’t mean,”

“What the hell are you talking about? Of course I mean it,” Darren said a little defensively.

“Just forget I said anything,” Chris said, ashamed at his reaction.

Darren didn’t seem to listen to him. Instead, he began walking around the room until he found the bag in which Chris kept his keyboard and pulled it out.

“Darren? What are you doing?”

“Just let me…” Darren said, sitting down with it in his lap.

Darren began playing a few chords accompanied by some notes, and Chris could see that his hands were shaking. Chris didn’t recognize the song, but couldn’t stop him from singing. To Chris, there would be no greater crime than that.

_August afternoon_

_I can picture you_

_Walking with your father at your side_

_In the summer heat_

_California speaks_

_Softly like he’s making up his mind_

_And now, as I stand beside you I say_

_Baby, isn’t it crazy that we are born only to die?_

_But lately, I’ve been counting my stars_

_‘Cause I will spend my whole life loving you_

Chris felt his knees go weak at that lyric and physically felt his legs give out. He steadied himself as he sat on the ground in front of Darren, bringing his knees up to his chest.

_Through your shining eyes_

_Sweet like Jeffrey pines_

_I pretended I could read your thoughts_

_Now it’s just the truth_

_Seems our hearts have fused_

_Soldered like the gold your sister brought_

_And how am I lucky enough to say_

_Baby, isn’t it crazy that we are born only to die?_

_But lately, I’ve been counting my stars_

_'Cause I will spend my whole life loving you_

_Loving you…_

_And I say baby, isn’t it crazy that we are born only to die?_

_But lately, I’ve been counting my stars_

_'Cause I will spend my whole life loving you_

Chris didn’t know what to say, but luckily Darren did.

“I do mean it, Chris. Every word. How could I not?” Darren said earnestly. He put away the keyboard and shuffled towards Chris, but kept his distance and Chris understood what Darren wanted to do. 

 _No_ …Darren had already taken the plunge, now he needed Chris to meet him halfway. So Chris did. He inched towards Darren, closing the gap between them and kissed him.

Chris was kissing his best friend. And it was the greatest feeling in the world.

“Wow,” Darren said as he took a breath. He had a flustered look on his face but sported the same loving smile that he’d always given Chris. “I could get used to that,”

“You better,”  


	11. #11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events regarding the first weekend of December 2017. From IHeart Radio till Wizarding World.

“I’ll be right back,” Darren said loudly so that the people next to him would hear him, but didn’t stay long enough to hear their response.

He looked over his text conversation once while glancing around to make sure he was heading in the right direction.

_‘yup. just a couple of videos’_

**_‘sounds like fun’_ **

_‘anything but…at least the music’s good’_

_‘where are you by the way? I can wait by the bathrooms.’_

**_‘are you proposing something Dare?’_ **

_‘its barely been a week Colfer, and we have all day tomorrow to ourselves.’_

**_‘fine…but the area around the bathrooms isn’t very crowded…’_ **

_‘fuck, you’re right…’_

**_‘well im at the philly cheesesteaks place right now and there are loads of people’_ **

_‘ill be there’_

* * *

Darren looked up from his phone to the concession area, searching for something to direct him in the direction of cheesesteaks, but before he knew it he felt a hand in his own, softly guiding him to the corner of the room.  

“Here,” Chris said, offering him one of two sandwiches. “You said you hadn’t eaten,”

Darren looked around cautiously when he realized that everyone was incredibly drunk and too invested in the stars on stage to care about those amongst them. So he decided to give Chris a quick kiss in gratitude before taking a bite of his meal.

“Fuck…this is great,”

“Mhmm,” Chris said, nodding with his own mouth full, his cheeks still red after the sudden and bold kiss Darren had given him not a moment ago.

“You’re too cute for your own good,” Darren said.

Chris just smiled back at him, and then looked through the glass windows at the performance. “It isn’t a bad line-up this year,”

“Not at all,” Darren agreed.

“By the way…that watch looks familiar,” Chris commented with a smirk. It was one of Chris’, and Darren had to confess that he couldn’t resist wearing it.

“Hey, I’m not complaining. I like it when you wear my things. It gives me a chance to call them our things,”

* * *

Chris woke up later than he’d expected that following morning. After the concert, he and Darren had spent the night doing exactly what Chris had jokingly suggested. Of course, with the privacy of their bedroom and the comfort of his sheets, Chris was glad he’d waited.

Darren was surprisingly not at his side, but Chris didn’t worry about his whereabouts for very long because he could hear movement and faint singing from downstairs.

He joined Darren in their kitchen after fifteen minutes, only to see him dancing around the kitchen in a pair of boxer shorts (Chris’) while frying what smelled like the most delicious omelet in existence.

“And what brought this on?” Chris asked.

“Just felt like doing something nice that’s all,” Darren said. “I would have repaid the favor in  _other_ ways, but you looked exhausted so I wanted to let you sleep.”

Chris walked up to Darren, putting one hand on the back of his neck and pulling him in close for a kiss. He felt Darren wrap one hand around his waist and deepen the kiss before breaking apart and saying, “You’re gonna make me burn our breakfast,”

They managed to do something that morning that Chris realized they hadn’t done in forever. Just sit down for a simple home-cooked meal together, reveling in the domesticity and each others’ company. And it was Darren’s offer to pour him another glass of juice that put Chris into a daze that made him realize just how much he loved the man sitting in front of him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon laying around on the couch. Some episode of  _Stranger_   _Things_  was playing in the background, and although it was a show they both loved, making out seemed infinitely better. Chris loved those little breaks they got from their lives so that they could have this.

* * *

“Fuck,” Darren said, under his breath.

Chris was laying on his stomach in front of his laptop and asked, “What is it?”

“I don’t have anything picked out for the event tonight, and its fucking Brook’s Brothers, so it has to be a little classy,”

“You always look good,” Chris said automatically. “But I can help you decide faster,”

“Please,”

“Okay, try on that sweater….” Chris offered.

Darren was about to do so but then stopped, “Nope, hasn’t been washed. It smells like shit,”

Chris wrinkled his nose in disgust and offered a simple blue and green plaid shirt. “Here. It’ll look good with your eyes,”

“When did you become such a fashion guru?” Darren said, stripping off his t-shirt and wearing the plaid.

“I’m literally making this stuff up as I go,” Chris laughed.

“So?” Darren said, presenting himself.

“Nice, but maybe put on some pants,”

“I’m trying to be a little avant-garde Chris,” Darren explained. “Fine, I’ll put on some jeans…”

“So how long is the event?” Chris asked.

“Not sure…” Darren replied, “What about you? Any plans for tonight?”

“Yeah, I was about to head out to dinner tonight with Brooke, so we could catch up.”

“Sounds fun,” Darren smiled.

* * *

“Excuse me? I’m so sorry to bother you, but are you Chris Colfer?” a strangers voice asked.

Usually, Chris would have politely talked to a fan and depending on where he was and the circumstances around him decide whether or not he would pose for pictures. This fan was particularly sweet and Chris decided that he wanted to be a little venturesome.

“Yes, I am,” Chris said, giving her a warm smile.

* * *

“Saw the picture last night,” Darren said to him the following morning at breakfast. Chris hadn’t been feeling too well, and Darren had jokingly asked just how drunk he’d gotten. Chris would have bantered right back with him if it weren’t for two reasons. The first was that he was feeling like shit, and the second was that he hadn’t had a sip of alcohol the previous night.

“I think I’m gonna stay in today,” Chris said. “Tell Joey I said hi,”

“I will,” Darren said, giving Chris a kiss on his forehead.

* * *

**_‘I’m gonna need you to do something for me’_ **

_‘anything’_

**_‘pepto bismol. or anything like it.’_ **

_‘everything okay?’_

**_‘i must have eaten something bad last night’_ **

_‘i’ll be home as soon as i can’_

* * *

“I think the girl behind the counter recognized me,” Darren said, pouring some of the medicine into the cap and offering it to Chris with a glass of water.

“Yeah?”

“Yup, looked like she saw a ghost…” Darren said offhandedly, rubbing his hand up and down Chris’ back comfortingly.

Chris quickly took the medicine down, wincing at the taste. Water never did a very good job of subsiding the taste, which made Chris’ nausea worse.

“So which one is it?” Darren asked with an impudent grin.

“What?”

“Which one of the symptoms do you have,” Darren paused before singing the dreadful commercial tune “ _Nausea, heartburn, indigestion, upset stomach, diarrhea…_ ”

“I kind of hate you right now,” Chris said.

Darren laughed, as he got up to bring Chris a heating pad for his stomach. “Be that as it may, Colfer. We’re gonna be taking care of each other like this for a long time,”

* * *

“I’ve got to go to the Wizarding World…” Darren said, putting his phone down.

“I don’t think I’ve ever heard anyone look upset while saying those words,” Chris said, sitting up on the couch, the pain in his stomach was barely there now. He knew exactly why Darren was upset, and was a little surprised himself at the sudden demand.

“I’m gonna say no,” Darren said with a sudden anger in his voice. “You’re not feeling well and…”

“Hey…” Chris said, taking Darren’s hand into his own. “It’s okay,”

“Sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Chris insisted. When Darren’s eyes wouldn’t meet his own, Chris put his hand on Darren’s chin, lifting his face slightly and also managing to pull him closer. “Listen to me. You’re gonna be there, and all you’re going to be thinking about is Harry Potter. Just that…nothing else. Well, you can think of me, but only happy thoughts. Because nobody is allowed to be unhappy at Hogwarts, okay?”

“Okay,” Darren said with a soft smile.

“I’d kiss you but I probably taste like antacid and cherry additive,”

“Chris you could taste like bad garlic and smell like rotten eggs and you’d still have a tough time convincing me not to kiss you,”

“That’s how much you love me?” Chris asked, biting his lip to contain his smile.

“Even more than that. More than you could imagine,” Darren said, sealing his declaration with a kiss.


	12. #12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four days late with a Christmas + New Year’s Eve ficlet.
> 
> Title: Let’s Start the New Year Right

“How come you always pick the Christmas music when we make these trips?” Chris asked, trying to fiddle with the buttons on Darren’s car in hopes to commandeer the pre-set playlist to his own.

They were on their way to Cerina and Bill’s home for Christmas Day, having spent Christmas Eve with Chris’ family.

Presents were exchanged a day earlier than usual, as Hannah cited Darren as her favorite brother-in-law this year after she’d received her gift, a tradition that always made Chris laugh.

“Because you don’t pick  _Christmas_  songs,” Darren explained. “In what world is ‘ _Look What You Made Me Do_ ’ a Christmas song?!”

“An ideal one,” Chris insisted, managing to connect his phone to the car’s bluetooth connection and playing that very song.

It was only a matter of minutes before Darren began singing along as well, with their voices harmonizing on the chorus and hitting each dramatic pause within the song perfectly. Chris was aware of how dumb they must have looked, two grown men theatrically looking side-to-side every time the title lyric was sung.

Both of them seemed to engage in a personal challenge to make the silliest face after each line, and Chris remembered that this was how they’d spend time entertaining each other when they were on set rehearsing their crazy performances.

They didn’t get to finish the song, however, with the two of them erupting into a fit of rambunctious laughter for various reasons. Chris was laughing at Darren’s abruptly austere face while lip-syncing the bridge of the song, and Darren at Chris’ hilarious attempts to dance along to the song.

* * *

“And what did my favorite niece get me this Christmas?” Chris said, with Rosemary sitting cross-legged between him and Darren, excitedly waiting as Chris unwrapped his present. “Aww! It’s a…” Chris said, waiting dramatically. “A [ ** _mug_**](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fcdn.shopify.com%2Fs%2Ffiles%2F1%2F0961%2F3368%2Fproducts%2F1_f04b76ea-ef95-41af-9a90-efc419dacd8b_1024x1024.jpg%3Fv%3D1447350083&t=MTU0ODlkM2RlODQ3MWEzZDQwZDAxNDgxZjU5Y2Y3MmZlYTU0NGYzNSxYbU5YVFZnRw%3D%3D&b=t%3ABPwatj-gbQiA4VawQbxDEg&p=http%3A%2F%2Feverett-potter.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F169331517226%2Fcc-ficlet-lets-start-the-new-year-right&m=1)… Oh! What’s it say? ‘ _I don’t need GOOGLE, my UNCLE knows everything_ ’.”

Chris looked at Chuck, who both had an eerily familiar grin on his face. Chris knew at that moment that he had come up with this plan, and used his innocent toddler as a front for his cheeky plan.

“She picked it out herself,” Chuck said, in an overly serious tone.

Chris didn’t have the heart to say anything in front of his darling niece and as obvious as the teasing was, Chris had never felt more like part of Darren’s family.

Darren however, looked affronted, putting his hand on his own chest and saying, “Wait a minute, Rosie. Are you saying Uncle Chris is your favorite?”

Rosemary shyly nodded, not knowing what answer was expected of her. That resulted in Darren pretending to be physically wounded by her response, dramatically lying down and having her erupt into a fit of giggles.

“You’re silly,” she said and tapped his face in an attempt to ease his pain.

“Oh, your Uncle Darren is silly, alright. And I love the gift, sweetheart. Come here,” Chris said, extending his arms outward and holding Rosemary tight.

Chris had never been too fond of children, always weirdly awkward around them, but Rosemary was special. 

She was the first kid he ever actually took care of, alongside Darren. Perhaps that was the variable, having Darren around to make raising a kid so much more appealing. 

But Chris decided to file that thought for later.

* * *

“Hey, Chris? We missed our exit…” Darren said, looking through his passenger seat window at the cars rushing past him.

“That’s because we’re not heading back home just yet.” Chris smiled.

“Oh?” Darren said, pleasantly confused.

“Yup. You said you were mine for the rest of the holidays, and I plan to take full advantage of that.”

* * *

“Chris! How’d you even find this place?” Darren exclaimed, admiring the beautiful chalet that they’d be able to call their home for several precious days. 

Their nearly five-hour flight had gone by fairly smoothly, with the two of them competing in an in-flight game of virtual Cards Against Humanity.

Darren had won, but only because every one of his wildcards had a dick-joke in them. Chris blamed the immaturity of his fellow passengers but didn’t reveal that he’d picked Darren’s card to win almost every time.

“Months of research and planning,” Chris said proudly.

“Not to mention; stealing my suitcase and convincing me that I’d somehow lost it,” Darren said shaking his head.

“You’ve got to let that go, honey. How else was I supposed to pack your things?”

They entered the gorgeous two-story chalet, and Darren immediately began admiring the interior, one which Chris had all but memorized these past few months. It had everything they needed, including absolute privacy.

“Like it?” Chris asked.

“I love it,” Darren insisted, dropping his carry on dramatically on the floor and grabbing Chris’ hand. “And I am, without doubt,  _yours._ ”

“Good.”

Chris and Darren managed to put a year’s worth of vacation into those few days. Obviously, they had spent time together throughout the year, but this was special.

A private chalet in a city with a name neither of them could pronounce, accompanied by no concerns with the outside world was just what they needed. And they fully took advantage of that time.

Eventually, they had to get back to reality, both having made promises for attendance at New Year’s Eve parties back home.

* * *

“I don’t wanna go back…” Darren complained from the moment they left their gorgeous chalet until they settled into their seats on the plane.

“We’ve got to go back, Dare…What? Do you think they’ll FedEx your Emmy over here?” Chris comforted.

“You’re awfully confident,” Darren said, stretching out his legs and careful not to hit the seat in front of him.

“You expect me to say any different? I saw all nine episodes, Dare. If you don’t I’m gonna lead a rebellion in your honor,” Chris said, relishing in the hearty laugh that Darren gave as a response.

“I kind of love you, you know?”

“Kind of?” Chris asked.

“Yeah. It’s a special kind of love, reserved only for you,” Darren said, giving Chris a quick kiss before settling into his plushy neck rest and closing his eyes.

“I kind of love you too, then,” Chris said softly into Darren’s ear and closing his own eyes.

* * *

“But Iwant to go to  _Adam’s_  party…” Darren pouted, while Chris put on some clothes. He and Chris had been lying blissfully in their underwear when Chris realized that if he didn’t get out of bed at that instant he was going to be more than fashionably late.

“I told you to come along,” Chris mentioned, “but you said you made a commitment to your friends. And let me tell you now, I would  _not_ be happy if you skipped out on them just to hang out with me,”

“But…” Darren began to protest.

“No buts. Unless it’s yours…in a pair of pants…because you’re gonna be late,”

“Fine,” Darren said, trudging towards the closet in hopes to find a decent outfit.

* * *

_‘how’s the party going?’_

_‘you know, the one you told me not to attend’_

**_‘i didn’t tell you not to come…i said you shouldn’t go back on a promise you made to your friends’_ **

**_‘i also know just how mopey you’d get about that afterward if you did’_ **

**_‘if you must know it’s fucking boring…which i didn’t expect. even the wannabe strippers are sub-par…’_ **

_‘that’s…interesting…’_

**_‘oh please, don’t think twice about it…note my wording: sub-par & wannabe’_ **

**_‘plus i’m comparing it to the private “show” I got this past week on our trip, so it isn’t impressive’_ **

_‘aww. so you do miss me’_

**_‘that wasn’t in question’_ **

_‘did you guys play any party games?’_

**_‘just the usual drinking ones. i don’t think its very creative to just have the same game, call it by the holiday’s name and use that as an excuse to excessively drink’_ **

_‘i suppose you’re too sophisticated for that Colfer?’_

**_‘nope. i just like drinking with you. because we make fun of everyone without feeling bad’_ **

**_‘you’ve turned me into a sappy old married man Darren’_ **

**_‘i hope you’re happy…’_ **

**_‘hellooo’_ **

**_‘should i have not called us mean drunks??’_ **

_‘no no, you’re right. we are mean drunks’_

_‘i was just showing Joe some pictures from our trip last week’_

**_‘um…which ones?’_ **

_‘ha, don’t worry, I only went into PG-13 rated pics’_

_‘I didn’t say PG because we did manage to get into the ones with us on the beach’_

_‘we’re a super sexy couple Colfer’_

**_‘exactly how drunk are you?’_ **

_‘not at all. i haven’t even taken off my coat’_

**_‘what? why not?’_ **

_‘im not intending to stick around for too long’_

**_‘and where oh where are you planning to go?’_ **

_‘if you must know. im gonna drop by, thank Adam for being such a gracious host and whisking you away’_

**_‘interesting…and why this sudden change of plan?’_ **

_‘it was not sudden and you know it…’_

_‘and…its because i miss you too much’_

* * *

“Did you know, Christmas is celebrated on January 7th in Russia,” Chris said, as they finally got back home.

Chris loved the fact that Darren was always ready to listen to any fact Chris would learn of, no matter what time he mentioned it, or whatever it was in regards to.  He’d always done that, from day one, valuing Chris’ opinion and little quirks.

“I did not…” Darren answered. “But does that mean we have another trip to look forward to, this time courtesy of your agent?”

“You know what? I’ll see what she can do?” Chris said. “So, want to tell me why we’re home almost an hour before midnight?”

“Maybe because I plan to spend an hour wooing you before the clock strikes twelve,” Darren said with a smile, ushering Chris to the backyard.

Chris drew in a sharp breath when he finally saw what Darren was leading him to. His backyard was decorated with lights, strung up all around beautifully.

At the center of it was what seemed to be a portable bonfire, lighting up the night as well. A sheet, topped with pillows and a couple of very comfy looking blankets were arranged close to the warmth of the fire.

“Ready?”

“When did you find the time to do all this?” Chris asked.

“I feel like I really underplayed how little time I spent at that party,” Darren shrugged, taking Chris’ hand in his own, walking towards the bonfire.

“Oh, I almost forgot!” Darren said, rushing back into the house for a few minutes and coming back with a tray carrying two mugs.

“What!” Chris said as Darren handed him a warm mug of peppermint cocoa. “How did you manage to heat this up so quickly?”

“I didn’t. I made the cocoa a while back and just kept it in the large thermos you never use,”

Chris put his mug down carefully and pulled Darren into his arms so that Darren’s back was resting on his chest.

Chris laid his chin on top of Darren’s head, glad he could feel some hair starting to grow back. It was still weirdly soft, and Chris trailed a few soft kisses at the back of Darren’s ear and the side of his neck.

“This is perfect,” Chris said, resting one arm on Darren’s chest and the other to take sips of the delicious cocoa.

Soon enough, Chris heard a few fireworks in the distance and slowly they came closer. He saw Darren pull out his phone to check the time and heard Darren start a countdown. Darren sat up and turned around to face Chris, giving him a loving smile.

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

Chris reached forward to cradle Darren’s face as his boyfriend wrapped a hand around the back Chris’ neck. Chris’ focus shifted to Darren’s lips which mouthed “ _Happy New Year_ ” just before he pulled him in close kissing him deeply.

All the fireworks in the world couldn’t compare to kissing Darren, who deepened the kiss. Chris could taste hints of sweet chocolate and peppermint and just  _Darren_ …and he fell impossibly more in love with the man in his arms.

Chris tried to catch his breath when they broke apart, and upon noticing Darren’s reddened lips said: “If that kiss was any indication, 2018 is gonna be a great year.”

 

 


End file.
